Expose
by Inspirational Stars
Summary: Being at the tender age of sixteen,Hinata has never felt so expose before. With trying to fit in to have a good school year was the only thing Hinata wanted until her new neighbor moved in.
1. Chapter 1

***REUPLOADED**

Expose

_Party it up_

_You're sixteen once..._

**Chapter 1**

Hinata was at the tender age of sixteen ,and was just experiencing her first kiss with the boy she knew nothing about.

The boy's name wasn't important as the crowd around them grew louder eagering the two to kiss.

If Hinata wasn't so intoxicated she might have remembered the way boy's tongue shot through her mouth the moment their lips touches. She might have even put a stop to the way the boys hands travel down to grope her ass, that was hanging out of the short ripped blue jeans she wore over her bikini bottoms. She might have even pushed him in the pool when he used his free hand to grope her right breast.

But, in fact Hinata was not sober, and heavily intoxicated. Thanks to her childhood best friend, Sakura Haruno, who urged her to have this party. Saying it would make their high school status soar. They would run the Junior class. Hinata didn't want to run anyone, she just wanted to fit in.

And what better way to fit in then to throw a badass party at your 21.5 million dollar mansion. A mansion her father cared for more than his own family, and made it perfectly clear that if anything was to break while he was away the person responsible would be disown on the spot, and be asked to leave immediately.

"Hey that's enough lover boy!, let the girl breathe!" Sakura said coming to the aid of her childhood friend, and ripping away the drunken boy.

The boy licked his lips before wiping the saliva from his mouth. He smiled wickedly at Hinata and return to his friends, high-fiving them once he reach them.

"Hey, you okay?" Sakura said as she looked Hinata over with what lighting she could get from pool deck.  
Hinata wiped the boy's saliva off her face and nodded.

"Good, Now come over here with !and here,wash off that creepers germs." Sakura said disgusted as she gave Hinata a cup filled to the top with some alcoholic liquid.

Hinata took the cup quickly and sip it, swish it around in her mouth, before she spat in the bush next to her.

"Make sure you finish that, don't want it going to waste."Sakura said as she continue to walk ahead.

Hinata giggled,like she was going to let this go to waste, this was Vodka.

Hinata looked down at her white and black polka dotted wedge heel sandals, her painted peach colored big toe was slightly sticking out as she tried to balance herself out.

Sakura sighed out loud when she realized that Hinata was not following her.

Sakura was also drunk but not as drunk as Hinata, and definitely not drunk enough to let some stranger feel her up, while a crowd watch. Hinata was too easily influenced, and that was something, Sakura couldn't tolerate about the girl. She didn't know when to say NO. It was like the word didn't even exist in her vocabulary.

Sighing, Sakura marched over to Hinata and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along side the pool.

"Hinata stay here, I'll be right back." She demanded.

Hinata nodded and watched Sakura walk away before she squatted down to place her cup on the pools edge. She lost her balanced a little when she moved to untie her wedge sandals.

Once she untied them, she stepped out of them, placed them next to the cup before she sat down next to them.

Hinata put her feet in the water as she took her cup and put it to her lips.

"Hey."

Hinata looked up to a slightly blurred face.

From what she could tell it was a male, with brown eyes ,and a sweet smile.

"Hi." Hinata mumbled.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"...Go ahead." Hinata slurred out.

The boy did as he was told, sitting thigh touchly close to her.

Hinata didn't notice or was too absorbed in her drink to care.

"I'm Nao."

"Hinata." She manage to get out after a couple of fail tries.

"I know."

Hinata raised her eyebrows at that.

No one usually knew her name before she or her dad told them.

It was refreshing in a sort of way; maybe Sakura had been right about throwing this party afterall.

"Oh." came her reply.

"...Hey do you think you could help me settle something?" He asked innocently

Hinata turned her head to look at the brown eye male, one eyebrow raised. "Sure."

"This is going to be awkward to say...but my last girlfriend, Rain,was her name, said that I was a bad kisser."

Hinata 'hmmed' at the information, telling him to continue.

"And I was just wondering if I could get a second opinion." Nao finished lamely.

Hinata nodded before her brain could fully understand the request the boy had just made.

Nao's lips were on Hinata's before she could even blink.

He tasted like vodka and lime, a combination she was very familiar with,seeing as she was also sipping on said drink.

His lips were soft and moving against hers at a slow pace, almost as if he wasn't sure he should be doing this. If she some how come back to her sense and slap the shit out of him.

Hinata tried to move back to catch her breathe, but Nao pulled her back just as fast, crushing his lips to hers almost desperately.

The kisses Nao gave to her became very passionate and heated after that. To steady herself, Hinata grabbed on to Nao's shoulder as she tried to keep pace with him, his tongue inside her mouth asking for her tongue to come out and play.

She failed miserably, but that didn't stop Nao from pulling Hinata closer to him until she sat on his lap.

Nao moved his lips from Hinata's, and down her neck,whispering heated nothings along the way causing Hinata's body to heat up.

Hinata felt overwhelmed with something she had never experience before.

"I wanna take you right now." He breathed out.

Before Hinata could pondered what he meant by that he bit down on her shoulder.

Causing that unfamiliar feelings to surge throughout her body.

A strange sound erupted from her throat, it was soft but loud enough for Nao to hear.

He bit down this time closer to Hinata's neck causing a moan to escape her swollen lips..

He smirked at that and moved his hand over Hinata's left breast.

He squeezed it at first, sending a short surge through her body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Sakura screamed.

Nao stopped for a split second before he went back to fondling Hinata's left breast.

"HINATA GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Sakura screamed and grabbed Hinata out of Nao's hold.

"HEY! WE WERE DOING SOMETHING!" Nao screamed back.

"NOT ANYMORE YOU'RE NOT, GET OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT!"

"Whatever, I can find someone just as willing" He said before walking off.

"AND YOU HINATA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Huh?"

"Hinata you let some stranger feel you up from the second time tonight!" Sakura said holding up two fingers to make her point clear.

"I-"

"-You idiot, for now on you're staying close to me, got it!"

Hinata simply nodded.

* * *

The following morning, Hinata was woken up by the sounded of a moving truck.

Which was strange, because no one usually moved into this neighborhood, yet along right across the street from her.

She cracked open an eye and instantly regretted it.

The sun was beaming right in her face, she had forgot to close the curtains the night before.

"Nughvsm" Hinata moaned out, and turn away from the light, to find Sakura sleeping soundless next to her. She usually did when she couldn't make it to her house ,because she didn't want her parents seeing her like these. Which was fine with Hinata, Sakura was the closes thing she had to a sister.

Hinata pushed her head further into the pillow as it would go, trying desperately to get some much needed sleep.

"WHAT THE-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Hinata and Sakura both fell out of bed, each holding on to their aching heads.

"HINATA!"

"Awe shit." Sakura mumbled.

Hinata quickly got off the floor and found some sweatpants, and put them on. She rushed down the stairs, while putting her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

Sakura was right behind her.

"HINATA!"

"Yes?" Hinata said as she met her father in the foyer.

"Care to tell why my pool deck is filled with a bunch of red cups, underwear, and alcohol."

"Um...I-"

"Just clean it before my guest arrive, nothing was broken correct?"

"No sir, everything is fine."

"Then stop standing around." Hiashi said while making his way to his bedroom.

"I thought he was suppose to gone for another week?" Sakura said once the door shut.

Hinata sighed, "He was supposed to be."

"My head is killing me, I'll be right out there to help, I wanna get some aspirin first." Sakura said as she watch Hinata grab two big black garbage bag from the kitchen.

Hinata mumbled a reply and closed the side doors behind her.

* * *

Sakura didn't knock once when she opened up Hiashi bedroom door.

He would be in the shower, she knew his routine when he came back from a stressful business trip.

Shower first, take a nap, eat, and continue working on the next business action before trying to go back to sleep.

She locked the door once she was fully inside. She heard the water running in the bathroom and smiled, the man was unpredictably predictable.

He didn't take long showers, he tried to get back to work as soon as possible, he was a workaholic.

Sakura sat on his bed,before she spread out her legs and arms on his california king size bed.

What he needed with that big of a bed, Sakura didn't have a clue, but it sure was comfortable.

She heard the water turn off ,and the door to the bathroom open.

To say Hiashi was surprised to see Sakura laying on his bed was understatement.

He knew she would be there, she always was when he returned from long trips.

"You shouldn't be mad at her, I'm the one who told her to have it." Sakura said not looking at him.

"Hn." Was all he said as he tried to find some underwear to put on.

"How was your trip?"

"Nothing important happened."

"hmmm, do you remember the promise you said to me before you left."

Hiashi turned quickly, "Sakura-"

"You promised remember." Sakura said sitting up.

Hiashi didn't say anything.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Hiashi, I'm sixteen, practically a woman, and I have been waiting for this, and you promised me once you got back from your trip."

"I said I would think about it Sakura."

Sakura quickly got off the bed and walked over to him, "Aren't you tired of thinking."

She looked him right in the eye before she untied her bikini top, letting it fall to the floor below.

Hiashi licked his lips and nodded numbly.

Sakura pulled him to his bed, pulling him down on her as she laid on the bed.

"Then fuck me already." She said before pulling him into a heated kiss.

* * *

Just what the heck was taking Sakura so long to find some aspirin. Hinata thought bitterly.

She had been out here for well over forty-five minutes picking up cups and used condom wrappers all by herself with the sun beating on her and a horrible hangover.

The loud moving truck across the street wasn't helping the situation either.

"Jeez this is a mess." Hinata said out loud as she put another vodka bottle in the garbage bag.

"It means we had a successful party." Sakura answered as she shut the back door, hair a mess.

"Where have you been?"

Sakura shrugged "Here, I got you some aspirin,and a water bottle."

Hinata quickly dropped the garbage bag ,and took the pills greedily, mumbling somewhat of a 'thanks'.

"Take a break, I'll do the rest of it."

"I caused the mess too, I'll help." Hinata grabbed the unused garbage bag, and worked on the other side of the pool deck,

"Do you even remember what happened last night?" Sakura asked.

"No, not really."Hinata mumbled out

Sakura sighed,"No offense, Nata, but you're kinda of a sluttly drunk."

Hinata turned quickly to Sakura,"W-what happened?"

"You let two horndogs feel you up, you practically had sex with your mouths on the pool deck, if I hadn't stopped it, you're ass wouldn't be a virgin anymore."

Hinata blinked and blinked again before she realized how stupid she must have looked and brushed a deep shade of red.

"Next time, be responsible when you drink, I don't want to have to keep saving you."

"Sorry."

"You should be, jerk." Sakura smiled and Hinata giggled.

* * *

It was midday and Sakura and Hinata had just finished cleaning off the pool deck.

"I wonder who your new neighbors are?" Sakura said as she peek over the wooden fence.

Hinata shrugged as she continued to slip on her homemade lemonade.

"Come on lets go find out." Sakura said pulling Hinata out of the lounge chair by her wrist, and into the house.

"But first go take a shower, you smell."

Hinata blushed, and ran up the stairs to her bathroom, while Sakura went to use Hiashi's shower.

* * *

"Sakura are you sure about this?"

"Trust me Nata, brownies are a mans best friend."

"I thought dog was mans best friend."

"Just trust me on this."

"How do you even know-"

"-Nata shh,"

Sakura rung the doorbell, and fixed her summer maxi dress while waiting.

The door opened a few minutes later, relieving an older teen, maybe a year or two older than Hinata and Sakura.

The older teen was accompanied by a teen in their own age group, each wore a blank expression.

The four remained silent as they took in each others features.

The older teen cleared his throat, snapping Sakura and Hinata out of their trance like state,both blushing from embarrassment.

"Uh.. hi I'm Sakura and this is Hinata, we-she lives across the street from you."

"Hello, I'm Itachi, this is my younger brother Sasuke."

"Um...we made you guys some brownies, to welcome you to the neighborhood, I mean if you want them."

There was a moment of silence before Itachi answered, " We were just about to take a break, would you like to join us in eating these?

Sasuke shot his older brother a look before returning his eyes to the two females standing outside of his front door.

Sakura and Hinata took a quick look at each other before they nodded and walked in.

* * *

***re-editing this story before I upload all of the nine chapters of it, because when I originally uploaded it I didn't edit it. Why? I don't know I just didn't, but this time around I will edit this. Hopefully you will enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Expose

_Not sure if it's the weed thats got me like this_

_...or you_

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke was not having a good day.

He had to wake up six o'clock this morning to help his brother move their things into their new house.

When his father could have easily hired a moving crew, that's what they were paid to do, so why the hell did he have to do it, it wasn't like they were poor. Infact the totally opposite they could afford millions of moving guys and it wouldn't even make a dent..

But,did his uptight father care?

Nope, not one care was given.

His girlfriend of four months was bothering him about how she was going to miss him and that their relationship wouldn't be the same,because he was moving away it felt like they were going to have a long distance relationship now.

How was ten minutes away consider a long distance relationship? Sasuke thought.

When all she had to do was get her parents had to was drop her off at his place.

It was ten minutes for crying out loud. The girl was a drama queen, and Sasuke had no idea why he put up with the red head.

When Sasuke had stop responding to her text messages, she started to call.

Sasuke then turn off his phone and left it in his unfinished room.

The last thing Sasuke needed was a annoying girl to keep pressing him about nonsense.

That's when the doorbell ring relieving two girls that looked like they were in his age group.

They both had strange colored hair, one pink, the other a dark purple color.

They stood there, the pink head in a long dress, while the other wore shorts and a strappy tank top..

The pink head introduce them, but Sasuke was more focus on the girl holding the brownies to pay any attention.

It was like he had seen her somewhere before, he just couldn't put the name of it.

When Itachi had invited them in, is when Sasuke tune back in.

They walked right past them,and Sasuke smelled the scent of vanilla radiating off the the purple haired girl.

The scent was enticing,and Sasuke had followed the girl, a little too closely for both their likings.

"Our living room is this way; we haven't set up much in his room, so its pretty much empty." Itachi explained.

"That's okay, we don't mind." Sakura answered.

Itachi lead the group into the living room where a chair or two was placed casually.

Instead of the awkward who gets to sit in the chairs, the group decided it was best if they all sat on the floor.

Sasuke was to the left of Hinata who was to the left of Sakura and Itachi to the right of Sasuke.

Hinata placed the covered plate of brownies in the middle of them.

It was very quiet, just what the hell were awkward teenagers suppose to talk about. Everyone knew teenagers were horrible when it came to small talk.

Until a _bing!_ was heard from Sakura's bra.

The boys raised an eyebrow, and Hinata just unwrapped the brownies.

"Uh...excuse me." Sakura said as she turned around slightly and pulled her cellphone from her bra.

Turning back around she blushed slightly. "Facebook." came her reply for her actions.

Itachi nodded as if he understood.

Sasuke remain unmoved and took secret glances at Hinata, wondering where he had seen this girl from. It was going to bother him, if he didn't remember soon.

Hinata picked up the plate,and raised it for Itachi and Sasuke to grab one, which they did, before she grabbed one herself and put the plate back on the floor.

"Oh my god! Nata look!." Sakura screamed and thrust the phone in Hinata's face.

The boys raised an eyebrow at that and took a bite from their brownies.

Sasuke wasn't much for sweets but theses were delicious,so he took another one, and another one.

"Everyone talking about your party last night." Sakura said happily.

Hinata looked at the news feed from facebook.

Scrolling down on Sakura's Iphone, there were numerous of people talking about the crazy night they had experience at Hinata's party.

Some shared pictures, others videos.

"Someone sent me this video from last night." Sakura said as she clicked on the screen to play the video.

It was dark and barely anything could be seen, but then the video camera moved upwards towards the pool where the pool lights shine. The camera then zoomed in onton a couple sitting on the pool's edge, making out fiercely. The boy was groping the female's breast,and the female seemed to be enjoying it greatly. The camera then zooms on the fondling of the breast, before a voiceover came saying, 'Her breast are fucking amazing, lucky bastard.' Then she heard the voice of Sakura screaming at the couple,and then the video cuts out.

Hinata then realize who that female was and dropped the phone.

The phone slid,and laid at the base of Sasuke's foot. He looked down at the phone and saw the video's thumbnail, which so happened to be the boy's hand on Hinata's breast.

That's when Sasuke remembered, he didn't remember her, he remember her breast.

"So you had a party last night?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata was into much in shock to answer, so Sakura answered for her."Yep."

"I didn't take her for the partying type."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. " Why do you say that?"  
"She doesn't look it." Sasuke shrugged and continue to eat his seventh brownie.

Sasuke had no idea why he was talking so much, and he had no idea why his eyelids lowered.

"You should probably stop eating those brownies." Sakura mention cautiously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure you're high by now."

Sasuke looked at her.

"Theses are weed brownies." she explained.

Sasuke took the brownie from his mouth to examine it, but found he could not even do that.

He turned his head to Itachi, to see if he was feeling the same way, only to find Itachi was laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, eyes dazed and red as ever.

He had never felt so relax before.

"Weed brownies huh?" Came Itachi's slow reply.

"Yeah."

"...Next time you visit, bring more..."

~_Later that night~_

"I can't believe you feed them weed brownies." Hinata said as she cradling her phone between her right ear and shoulder.

"Why not get high with your new neighbors?" Came Sakura unapologetic reply.

Like it was the most normal thing.

"You know what I can't believe?"

"What?"

"Somebody taped you getting felt up."

Hinata blushed deeply. She had no idea that was the way she acted at the party.

"I know, don't remind me, I'm embarrassed."

"You know this might actually be a good thing."

Hinata raised an eyebrow."How so?"

"Did you read any of those comments posted on the video?" Sakura asked.

"No, the video was embarrassing enough."

"Hold on."

Hinata heard the rustling movement on the other end of the phone before Sakura came back on the line.

"Listen to this; 'whoa who's that chick.' 'She's hot', 'I'd love to fu-'."

"-OK! stop." Hinata felt hot all over.

Sakura giggled, "Oh c'mon Nata, your hot, infact I think we should test your new sex appeal on your new neighbor."

"What I don't know about that." Hinata stuttered out.

"Why there both hot yeah?"

"...Yeah."

"So you agree, you think there both hot."

"I..uh...-"

There was a knocking at the door.

"Hold on, Sakura."

'M'kay."

Hinata pulled the phone away from her ear, "Yes?"

The door open and in walked the night maid. "Your father wishes to have you meet him downstairs in the living room."

"Okay, Thank you."

The maid shut the door on the way out.

Hinata put the phone back to her ear,"I have to go, father wants me."

"Okay, I'll text you later,bye."

"Bye."

Hinata pressed end on her iphone,and placed it on her bed.

Pushing herself of the bed, she straighten out her white tight fitting strappy tank top,and pulled her Hollister low rise denim shorts down.

Well as much as she could, they only stopped an inch below her ass.

She ran her fingers through her hair to somewhat untangle it before she went down and face her father.

Entering the living room, Hinata was met with her father and a man she had never seen before, followed by Sasuke and Itachi.

Hinata looked them over one by one.

"Hinata, meet the Uchiha's, Uchiha's this is my daughter, Hinata."

"Yes, we've met before." came Itachi's reply.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow,"When?"

"This morning." came Sasuke reply, never breaking eye contact from Hinata's body."

"Yeah Sakura and I...brought them brownies." Hinata said nervously.

"You...and..Sakura?" Hiashi questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Well, we were going out to eat, So go put on something more... appropriate."

Hinata nodded before turning back around and heading up to her room to change.

Sasuke was one hundred percent positive that Hinata dressed like that on purpose.

Her father didn't say shit about it either.

It was no wonder she the boys had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves last night.

Sasuke could barely keep his eyes off of her.

When she had come down to the living room, wearing a shirt that was obvious to tight for her breast to breathe. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away from her body, It was obvious she developed early, and filled out nicely.

_Very nicely._ Sasuke thought.

And when she turned around to head back upstairs, he almost followed her to her room.

He could feel himself being called by her ass in those shorts. It was tempting, frustrating tempting.

He didn't know he was staring until, Itachi faked coughed and told him to stop.

And as of right now, sitting across from her now it was even harder.

She had wore a strapless dress to their outing and was constantly readjusting the bust line.

Every time she would bend do to eat her salad, all Sasuke had to do was look up from his meal and there they sat.

It was like she giving him permission to stare.

Hinata could feel Sasuke's stare on her for most of the night.

She had no idea what he was staring at,but, it must have been terrible for him to keep staring at her. She was annoyed at herself because the strapless dress she wore keep slipping down,and she was afraid Sasuke might see something he wasn't suppose to.

Maybe he had already did and thats why he was staring at her.

Hinata looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes,and, suddenly she felt hot.

She felt extremely hot, like she was melting, and dropped her fork.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the two teenagers staring at each other.

"Hinata?"

Hinata snapped back into reality and looked at her father.

"I'm fine, I just need to use the ladies room is all." Hinata said as she put her napkin on the table.

She grabbed her purse and made her way to the room.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at that, Hinata hated using public restrooms.

He shrugged it off and continue eating his meal.

Hinata rushed into the ladies room and took the first available mirror, which wasn't hard, no one was in there.

_What the heck was that? _She thought.

She felt so hot, so unbelievably hot,and all she did was look Sasuke in the eye.

She wasn't understanding why she was feeling that way.

Hinata tapped her cheeks to refocus.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she ran her finger over the bite markers that boy left the night before.

It had taken her awhile to cover up the marks, so her father wouldn't ask any questions.

_I had felt this way too when he bite me, but it wasn't this intense._

Turning on the facet, Hinata splashed her face with some water, ruining the eye makeup she used.

She grabbed a paper towel and dried her face.

Once she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror, only not to find just her reflection in the mirror, but someone elses.

Hinata turned quickly.

"Sasuke? what are you doing here?" Her words rushed out in panic and surprised. She wasn't sure which one she should be feeling.

He shrugged and moved a step closer, "Your father asked me to come check up on you."

"In the girls bathroom?"

He didn't answer her question just stared at her.

Hinata looked everywhere but at him, she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together, something Sasuke did not miss.

"You put on this innocent act for who?"

"Act?" It wasn't an act.

"Yeah, act who's it for?"

"Nobody."

He was now in front of her, backing her against the cold sink.

He looked her face over, eyes lingering on her lips before coming back to her eyes.

"So its on purpose than."  
"I..I..I.." She strutted over her words.

"You can't tell me you don't know what you're doing." He said grabbing her jaw when she tried to turn her head away.

"Sasuke." Hinata was well aware of how close he was and exactly what his closeness was doing to her body. She briefly wondered if he felt it too.

"You obviously liked what that boy did to you in the video." He leaned closer, just inches away from Hinata's lips.

Hinata's eyes widened.

He moved his lips down to Hinata's collarbone and hover of it.

"I'm better." He whispered,and kissed her collarbone, causing a very intense shock to run through her body.

When his body heat had left hers, Hinata could think a bit clearly.

He was at the entrance to the ladies room when spoke again."Where leaving, it was nice dining with you, Hinata."

With that Sasuke was gone and Hinata was left wanting.

**Answer's Reviews for Last Chapter**

**Nanitaa: ****Still a fan! Can't wait for the next chapter! :D**

_Well, Thank you, Nanitaa, glad you're still here. It really does mean a lot to me. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**Aya-Kimiko:****No lemon scene with Hiashi/Sakura and the Sasuke pairing for Hinata will kill off the majority of potential readers desire to even look at this story.**

_Not exactly sure what you're trying to tell me here, but i looking at it as advice because the previous summary suck. So I changed it, hopefully more sasuhina fans will want to read it now. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**Kia-B:****Heeeey, I remember this! Cool.**

_Hi again! Hopefully this go around will be better than last. I hope my writing has improved after that long break I took. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**xXYour DoomXx:****Is hiashi x Sakura a thing? I've read more than a few stories with that pairing. Maybe I just read too many crack pairings**

_I'm not sure if Hiashi x Sakura is a thing. I know personally that I did this to spice up my story a bit, because I wanted to do something out of the ordinary. I actually have not read a single Hiashi x Sakura story. I think the farthest crackship I ever read with Sakura would have to be with Kakashi. I usually read her either with Naruto or...actually just with Naruto. I have read a couple of stories with her and Kiba but that's as far as I have gone. And theres nothing wrong with reading a whole bunch of crackships. Sometimes Canon ships just don't make sense and you have to make up your own :D. Thanks for taking the time to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Expose

_I was tired..._

_so I hope you don't mind if I sleep on your lawn._

**Chapter 3**

_~The Next Day~_

"So what you're telling me is he offer you sex?" Sakura asked astonished as she sat in Hinata's computer chair.

"Um...I'm not entirely sure what he offered me." Hinata responded as she poked her index fingers together.

Sakura swerved around in the chair and gave Hinata a 'are-you-stupid' look.

"Nata are you stupid?, of course thats what he was offering you, nutso."

Hinata blushed.

"It's just so sudden isn't it?"

"I guess so, you're the only virgin I know now, not that thats a bad thing or anything."

"Yeah." Hinata nodded, "Wait..you're not a virgin anymore?" Hinata was surprised she didn't know Sakura had boyfriend or any boy she was interested in.

"Um...no, I'm not." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Oh...who was the guy?"

"...Um...you...don't know him."

"But-"

"-Hey let's go somewhere I'm bored." Sakura said as she flopped down next to Hinata.

"Okay where do you want to go?"

Sakura laid back on Hinata's bed looking up at the ceiling.

"There's this summer party type thing going on tonight at the skate park, but it doesn't kick off until midnight."

"Midnight! My father isn't going to let me go." Hinata panicked.

Sakura shot Hinata a look, and then rolled her eyes. "Hinata, all you have to do is sneak out."

"I…I don't know."

"Honestly Nata, How about you sleep over at my house tonight, It's easier to sneak out of my house than it is yours anyhow."

Hinata nodded, "Okay, but how are we going to convince my dad?"

Sakura sat up with a sly smirk and said," You leave him to me."

"How are-"

"-You just pack, I'll be right back." Sakura said as she jumped off of Hinata's bed and quickly left the room.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her actions but got off her bed and proceed to pack.

* * *

Sakura opened up the door to Hiashi's bedroom and closed it quietly.

She found him on his bed, quietly typing away on his laptop.

Walking up to the base of his bed, she offered him a soft,"Hey."

He didn't stop typing but looked up at her.

Sakura put her hands behind her back, "Hinata's staying with me at my house tonight."

"Why."

"Shes tired of being here." came her simple reply.

He nodded, and she turned to leave the room.

"Sakura."

She turned slightly, "Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about what happened last night."

Sakura blinked, "I wasn't...I wouldn't-"

"Close the door when you leave."

She didn't say anything, just turned and left making sure to close the door. She leaned against it, trying to e calm her breathing down, it had elevated for some reason.

* * *

_~Later that Day~_

Hinata looked around Sakura's room, she hasn't been in her since the end of the school year.

Sakura always seem to want to go over her house, why? Hinata had no clue there was nothing there.

She hasn't changed her room much, it's still the theme of hot pink and black, her queen size bed was still in the middle of her room, right under the window. She had a dresser to her right and her computer stand was on the opposite side. Pictures of Sakura and Hinata sat on the her side dresser along with many cosmetics.

Sakura flopped down on her bed and instantly pulled out her cell phone.

Hinata decided to lay right next to Sakura and pulled out her own cellphone.

"You should really get a Facebook or some type of social network, Nata."

"And you should learn to lock your window." came a voice from above from where the two were laying.

Hinata and Sakura sat up quickly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What the hell are you doing here,!Kakashi!"Sakura shouted.

Kakashi shrugged, " Just stopping by."

"You could have use the front door, you know like a sane neighbor would have." Sakura scolded.

"Sane overrated." Kakashi smiled.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We need to talk, Sakura, alone."

Hinata got the hit and quickly got off the bed and left the room.

* * *

Hinata enter the empty living room,and sat down on the sofa.

Taking out her phone, she turned on her phone, put in her password and went to her apps list.

She found the already installed 'Facebook' application.

_Maybe I should...what harm could it do. _Hinata thought.

Hinata tapped on the screen to open up Facebook and up came the login screen.

She hit 'sign up' and proceed to enter her information.

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata almost jumped out of her skin, her phone went flying.

Hinata quickly turned and standing behind the sofa was Sakura's cousin, Sasori.

He had his hand in his messy red hair, eyebrow raised, with just his gray sweatpants on.

"I...I'm staying over." Hinata said nervously.

Sasori jumped over the sofa and land on the sofa cushion, he sat next to Hinata and put his arm around the sofas edge. " Is that so?" He smirked.

"Yes." Hinata said as she got off the sofa and went to go pick up her phone.

She straighten out her American Eagle mini jean skirt before she bent down and picked up her phone.

"How old are you?" Sasori said as he followed Hinata's legs up to her round ass.

Hinata checked her phone, making sure it was okay before she answered, "Sixteen."

"You smoke?"

Hinata turned around, finding Sasori holding a brown stick of some kind.

"No." she stuttered out.

Sasori licked his lips,and smirked, "You wanna learn?"

Hinata felt like she was flying,and maybe she was.

She giggled for no reason,and turned to equally high Sasori, who was smirking right back at her.

Sasori took the cigar away from his lips and gave it back to Hinata, who inhaled it one last time before putting it out in the ash tray.

She laid her head on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes.

She felt so light, like she could just float off of the sofa and out of Sakura's house and right into the black space of the universe.

Sasori moved closer to her, "Do you always dress like this?"

Hinata turned her head towards Sasori and opened her eyes slowly, a lazy smile played on her lips.

"Mhmmm."

Sasori looked her over greedily, before he took her jaw in his hand moved as close to her as he could get, "Good." He whispered, inches away from Hinata's lips.

"Damnit Sasori, can't you keep your hands off Hinata, at least once in her lifetime." Sakura said disgusted.

Sasori kissed Hinata's cheek before he smirked and grabbed the ash tray. "I'll see you later, Hinata." He said as he turned the corner to go to the guest room.

"You would think, will all the sluts that go to his college he would have enough."

Hinata giggled, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura pulled Hinata up, " Come on."

* * *

_~Later that Night~_

Sakura was applying lip gloss in her vanity mirror, while Hinata was putting on her black Converse wedge heels.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sakura said as she pucker her lips together.

"The guy that was over here..."

Sakura turned slightly towards Hinata, "Kakashi? what about him?"

"Was he the one?" Hinata asked, a little embarrassed.

"No, Never." Came Sakura's short reply.

Sakura stood up and straighten out her tight fitting skirt, " Oh, yeah here." She handed Hinata a white bracelet. "They won't ask for ID when they see theses, so make sure they see theses okay?"

Hinata nodded as she put her bracelet on.

"Come on, we are already late."

Hinata stood up as well and pulled down her tight fitting white shorts, "How are we getting there?"

Sakura pulled some keys out of her pocket.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, " Whose-"

"Sasori's, Now come on." Sakura said as she grabbed a mini prada backpack.

" Do you know how to drive?"Hinata asked.

"How hard could it be." Sakura said as she shut her bedroom door.

* * *

Once the car was parked and the engine was off, Hinata hurriedly took off her seatbelt and rushed out the car.

She would have kissed the ground if it wasn't dirt.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Come on, Nata my driving wasn't that bad."

She had ran three red lights, four stops signs and almost tipped over the car on a curb.

"You need work." Came Hinata reply as she caught up with the walking Sakura.

Hinata and Sakura looked around the park, wondering what they should do first.

"Ladies and' Gent's welcome to Midnight Madness! We guaranteed you will not remember what happens when you leave here." came an excited voice over the park's intercom.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, each one with their eyebrow raised.

Sakura shrugged it off and went off to the nearest stand.

Hinata followed closely behind.

"What's this?" Sakura shouted over the loud music to the owner of the stand.

"Depends, how old are ya?"

"Old enough to know what this is." Sakura countered and held up the white bracelet for the man to see.

He blinked then smirked," Alright girly, take a shot and throw this ball, if you hit those cans over there you win a prize."

Sakura nodded, "Easy enough."

Hinata stood back as she watch Sakura take a shot and then shake her head before trying to pick up the ball and hit one of those cans.

She missed by a long shot.

"Wow what the hell is in this."

"Next!" The stand owner shouted.

"Nata! COME OVER HERE YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS!" Sakura yelled, even though Hinata was standing right behind her.

Sakura pushed Hinata up to the counter.

"Well aren't you just a cutie." The stand owner said, winking at Hinata.

Hinata blushed,and picked up the new shot glass.

She smelled it before she drunk it down.

Hinata could instantly fill her head getting fuzzy, her own hand was a blur as she tried to pick up the baseball.

After three attempts, Hinata finally grasped the ball and tried to steady her aim on one of the cans.

_Just what the heck is in this._ Hinata thought.

She threw the baseball,and to everyone's surprise she actually hit one of the cans.

The shop owner smirked and handed her a small stuff black and white bear, with a pink heart in the middle of its chest.

"He's a cutie." Sakura said as she put her jaw on Hinata's left shoulder, examining the bear.

Hinata nodded.

Sakura removed her jaw from Hinata's shoulder and grabbed onto Hinata's hand, "Come on, this one looks fun."

The following morning, Hinata woke up with a fuzzy head it wasn't really a hangover.

No more like a numbing pain.

Hinata opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was grass.

_Grass?_

Hinata immediately pulled her head from the ground and looked around.

_Where the heck am I?_

_And where's Sakura._

Hinata turned her gaze next to her only to find a trophy of some sort.

Picking up the light weight gold trophy it read 'Winner of the wet tshirt contest'

_What!_

Hinata looked down at her shirt and realized this wasn't the shirt she had on originally.

Hinata quickly got off the the ground and found out she wasn't wearing her shoes.

_Wear are my shoes?_

Hinata patted down her shorts looking for her cellphone.

_What the- where's my cell phone! Oh..no.._

_Crap...where's Sakura!_

Hinata looked around and began panicking when she couldn't see Sakura anywhere.

_How-when_

"Hinata."

Hinata quickly turned around only to see Sasuke Uchiha with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing on my lawn!"

* * *

**Fun fact: This story is theme song and is based of the song "This Is What Makes Us Girls" by Lana Del Rey(because shes queen). **

**But this is the version I want you guys to listen to:**** watch?v=0m-k-RQzZjQ**

* * *

**Review Answers for last chapter**

**izza-x23-****Good story!**

_Thank you izza, glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**hetalialover4eva-****1) Hinata is one crazy party girl! **

**2.) Sakura likes older men(?)**

**3.) Great story!**

_ trying to be, its the summer before Junior high, I say she needs to get a little wild yeah?_

_ has a complex...a father complex_

_ you so much hetailalover! Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**Hetalialover4eva-****I WILL be waiting for the next chapter! *stalks you will you write the story* :)**

_Stalk away! lol thanks for taking the time to review!_

**xXYour DoomXx-****I can picture Itachi high. Good chapter. Hehe I used to only reward naruhina, but it's been taking a long time for it to become cannon so I started reading a whole lot of crack pairings. It's been fun**

_Lol, I can too, thank you. Yeah Naruhina use to be my otp before I was introduced to sasuhina and I haven't turned back Crackships are very fun. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**nyo-mila-****Oooh my! That was rly hot giiiirl! "I'm better" of course Sasuke, you are the sex king hahaha**

**Can't wait for the update! **

**I wanna see sasuke and hinata getting high together, that would be fucking awesome! Lol**

_LOL, I gotta remember to put that in a future chapter, I don't know why that didn't come across my brain cells. Great idea lol. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**geeeorge-****I remember this way, waaaay back. I think I've only gotten until chapter 2 the last time I read this. And I didn't know there were other chapters uploaded. Now, I'm glad I'll get to read the whole thing edited. One thing i'd like to know though, why is Hinata's personality contrasting with the way she dresses up? Was her wardrobe raided by Sakura? mehehe**

_Glad your still a fan! Make sure you follow, don't wanna miss any of this crazy ride lol. Very good question. Hinata is trying to fit in and what is one way that people want to fit in? They try to dress like popular kids I suppose. And the girls that Hinata has seen dress the way she does, so that why her wardrobe is like that. Sakura dresses pretty much the same, whereas Hinata's is a little more high class causal, Sakura's is regular i guess. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**Bekota-****I love this fic! It's so good and you definitely got this sasuhina lover to read!**

_Thank you Bekota, I like that you love my fic. Yay another sasuhina lover aren't they the best! Thanks for taking the time to review._


	4. Chapter 4

Expose

_Were friends right?..._

_...friends kiss too right?.._

**Chapter 4**

To say Sasuke was surprised to see his next door neighbor on his lawn dressed in a see thru 'I won the wet tshirt contest' shirt with her zebra print bra showing ,and very tight fitting white booty shorts and no shoes, looking fuckable as hell, would have been an understatement.

He almost thought he was dreaming.

Almost.

But he knew his dreams didn't even come close to this image he is seeing right before his eyes.

"Sasuke?!"Hinata asked in surprise.

Sasuke licked his lips before he answered, "Yeah."

"I-..when?..how?"

Sasuke stayed silent.

"...I thought- Ahh!~"

At that moment the water sprinklers decided to come up, drowning Hinata.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow ,and secretly praised the sprinklers routine watering.

Hinata quickly got off the lawn and ran up the stone walkway,standing next to Sasuke.

The poor girl looked like a wet cat, but Sasuke was very pleased with Hinata's look at the moment.

"Come on, I'll get you a towel."

* * *

"Thanks." Hinata said as she grabbed the awaiting towel from Sasuke.

Hinata dried her hair first, forming droplets on the wooden floor.

"I can get you some clothes, the closest bathroom is in my room." Sasuke said as he walked upstairs.

_I could have swore I saw a bathroom down here. _Hinata thought.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him before she followed him upstairs.

Following behind Sasuke, the only thing Hinata could do was stare at Sasuke's ass.

She almost bumped into him, had she not stopped in time.

Sasuke opened his room door, and walked in, Hinata followed behind him.

"It's thru there." Sasuke said pointing to the closed door across his room.

Hinata nodded before she walked across the fairly large bedroom.

She closed the door quietly and began to strip.

There was a soft knock at the door that made Hinata pause while finding a place to put her bra and panties.

She quickly wrapped the towel around her frame and open the door.

"Here, this was all I could find."

Hinata nodded,and grabbed the clothing piece from Sasuke before shutting the door again.

Hinata dropped the towel from around her frame,and unfolded the clothing.

Only to find it was a single piece of clothing, a shirt, a very large shirt.

No writing on it, just a black t shirt.

Hinata put on the shirt, and was instantly consumed by the smell of 'Axe' body spray.

She pulled the shirt's collar up to her nose,and took a heavy sniff.

She melted into the scent.

* * *

Sasuke was laying on his bed, scrolling through news feed from facebook when the bathroom door open.

He quickly sat up ,and watch Hinata stepped out in one of his shirts.

The shirt reached mid-thigh, and looked absolutely deliciously on her body.

Her hair looked disheveled, like she just got done fucking.

Sasuke watched as she took a couple steps away from the bathroom door.

"You don't have a hairbrush." Hinata said, she wasn't sure how she felt when she felt Sasuke's gaze on her.

Somehow his eyes seemed darker and very intense, and Hinata folded her arms under her breast and looked away from his gaze.

"Don't have one." came his quick reply.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and turned her gaze back to Sasuke only to freeze in place.

Sasuke was standing right over her.

When he had gotten off his bed and walked over to Hinata without her noticing, skipped her mind.

She suddenly started breathing heavily and she had no idea why.

Sasuke bent down his head to right above Hinata's ear.

She could feel her heart beating faster and her lungs were burning like she just finished six-thousand mile marathon.

"I. want. you." his voice was deep, husky, she could feel the sexual tension coming off his body.

She rubbed her thighs together, she felt something.

Sasuke grabbed her jaw and turned it towards him, lips centimeters from each other. He briefly looked her in the eyes before lightly brushing his lips to hers.

Hinata eyes widen for a split second before she found herself leaning towards him to feel his lips once more.

He smirked before he crashed their lips together.

It started as an innocent closed mouth kiss and ended up with Hinata being pressed against a wall and her legs being around Sasuke waist tightly as he massage one of Hinata breast in one hand while the other hand held them up.

"Sasuke?" Came a knocking at his bedroom door.

Shit, Sasuke broke the kiss and hung his head,damnit!

"Sasuke are you in there?" Karin asked.

He forgot his girlfriend was coming over today for breakfast.

He slowly untangled himself from Hinata,and sigh hoping his 'friend' wouldn't be noticeable in his pants .

he opened the door and there she stood, his girlfriend of four months

"Baby, what took you so long." Karin said as she threw her arms around Sasuke's neck, she pulled him in for a kiss.

Hinata stood there in shock.

Speechless.

"I've missed you- who's this.?"

Sasuke glanced back at Hinata before turning his gaze back to the redhead.

"My next door neighbor, Hinata." He said calmly like he didn't just get through with making out with her a few seconds ago.

Karin raised an eyebrow at the girl.

She looked from Sasuke clam features to Hinata's disheveled features.

Her hair was wild, she was wearing one of Sasuke's shirts, and her lips looked swollen. She looked as if she just got freshly fucked from Karin's viewpoint.

She had obviously interrupted something between the two.

Karin withdrew her arms from around Sasuke's neck.

"Was I interrupting something?" Karin asked.

"N-"

"No...I was just leaving." came Hinata's rushed reply as she rushed past them and out of the room.

She didn't even make to the stairs before she heard yelling.

* * *

_~Later that Day~_

"Tell me again how you lost your phone Ms. Hinata." Hinata's bodyguard, Ko, asked while holding open the door to the AT&T store.

Hinata blinked, "S-Sakura and I went for a walk around the n-neighborhood, and we thought we saw a car following us,so we ran and I lost my phone in the process." explain Hinata.

Hinata felt bad for lying to Ko, she really did, but she couldn't tell Ko how she lost her phone because she didn't even know how she lost her phone.

She couldn't tell Ko the reason why she didn't know was because her and Sakura sneaked out last night to go to some party,and she couldn't remember what happened.

No, that would be a vital mistake.

Ko would tell her father.

Her father would then punish her until her thirtieth birthday.

Sometimes what a person doesn't know won't hurt them.

Well, atleast that what Hinata concluded anyway.

"Uh-huh, I'll go get you another phone." Ko said walking to the line for the register.

Hinata nodded and decided to go check out the other phones on display.

Hinata was looking at the Window phones on display when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to find two teenage boys.

One with blonde hair and blue eyes, tallish built.

The other brunette hair and deep brown eyes, equal height to the blond beside him.

"Uh...Hey." The blonde boy said.

"...Hi..."

"I don't know if you remember us, but we were at your party a couple nights ago."

Hinata nodded even though she hadn't seen this boy before in her life, but she was glad he tapped on her shoulder.

"You seem like a lot of...fun." Said the boy with the brown hair.

He smiled at her and Hinata smiled back at him.

She had never been called...'fun' before.

"So um anyway we just wanted to invite you to this party we are having tonight, I mean if you want to come." The boy with the blonde hair said while scratching the back of his head.

"Here's the address if you do decide to come." The boy with the brown hair said holding out a piece of paper in his hand.

Hinata took the piece of paper and examine it.

"The password is on the back."

Hinata nodded and stuck the paper in her jean pocket.

"I'm Kiba and this is Naruto by the way." The brunette said.

"It's nice to meet you..both."

"Likewise." Kiba smirked.

"Well, we gotta go, so promise to come to the party Hinata, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Karin said as she stopped in front of the front door.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets choosing not to respond.

"Your mad at me?" Karin pouted.

Sasuke reminded silent.

Karin put down her purse on wooden table next to the door, and step closer to Sasuke,closing the gap between them.

"Don't be mad, I really am sorry."

When Sasuke still hadn't answered her she put her hands on Sasuke's shoulder to give her a lift to kiss him.

When Sasuke hadn't responded to the kiss, Karin pouted

Sasuke sighed inwardly.

_Might as well get something out of this._

Sasuke licked the bottom lip of Karin asking for entrance, she instantly open her mouth welcoming his tongue.

They pulled each other close as Karin backpedaled to the front door.

Karin back hit with a 'thud', but she moaned it out ,and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke moved his hands from around her waist,and started to unbutton her white blouse.

Karin broke the kiss,panting heavily,"It has to be quick." She unbuckled his pants.

* * *

When Hinata had arrived home, she wanted to go straight to bed, she was so tired.

So when she walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room, she was surprise to see Sakura sitting by the door.

"Sakura!"

Sakura stood up,and dusted off her bottom calmly, before she proceed to bear hug Hinata.

"Where have you been?" Hinata asked.

"I woke up on some strangers lawn a couple houses down from you. When I had reached your house, I ranged the doorbell but nobody was home, So I decided to call Sasori, but I realized we had stole his car and he couldn't come to pick me up if he want too. So I took the city bus home, tried calling you the entire time but you didn't answer, So when I got home I took a shower, washed the leaves and dirt out of my hair,and tried to call you again, you still didn't answer, so I ate, I took another bus here and thankfully someone let me in, Your maid, I don't know her name, said that you were out, so I decide to wait for you up here and now we're here." Sakura said in one breathe.

Hinata blinked a couple times, trying to process it all and hug Sakura even tighter.

"So tell me why you haven't been answering my calls young lady." Sakura scolded.

"It started like this..."

* * *

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT SON OF A BITCH HAS A GIRLFRIEND."

Hinata sighed and, hung her head low," Yes."

"And he tried getting with you STILL."

"Yes."

Sakura shook her head, "What a jerk"

Hinata nodded.

"So you got invited to a party tonight too right?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I wanna go yet."

"I don't think you should go."

Hinata looked over at Sakura and raised an eyebrow.

"You look like a scarecrow, you need sleep, and so do I." Sakura said as she jumped off Hinata's bed and put her shoes back on. "I'm gonna go, so I'll text you later, okay?"

"Okay, be safe."

"I got my mom picking up, no worries." Sakura smiled as she shut Hinata's bedroom door.

* * *

Hinata had just finished putting on her Victoria Secret's silk pin striped pajamas when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes."

The maid enter the room, "You have a visitor."

Hinata sighed,and followed her maid down stairs.

Waiting in the hallway to the living room, was the last person Hinata wanted to see.

But there Sasuke Uchiha stood, the nerve of this guy.

Sasuke turned around when he heard footsteps behind him.

Even in pin striped pajamas, Sasuke still couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Hinata folded her arms under her breast ,and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

Sasuke smirked, her stance told him she didn't want him here. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was because she was just getting ready to go to bed or because of today's earlier events. He knew how to play this, if he was going to fulfill his goal of the summer he would have to take it slow.

"I came to drop off something you left in my bathroom."

Sasuke took the needed steps to hand her the bag.

Hinata looked inside to find her bra and panties that she had left in his bathroom. "Thank you."

"Hn, I would like my shirt back as well."

Hinata looked confused for a second before she remember that she indeed did have his shirt, she nodded and started for te starts that lead to her room, he followed her closely, admiring the view.

He stood in the doorway as he watch her go to her closet to pull his shirt down.

"It's not dry cleaned, I actually haven't cleaned it yet, but can if you want and give it to you tomorrow." She offered.

Sasuke didn't didn't give a fuck about whether the shirt was clean or not, he just need a reason to see her room. He stepped inside and took a look around before answering her.

"Karin is my girlfriend." He mentions and Hinata could only hold his shirt tighter and nod.

" I figured as much."

" I should apologize about what happen earlier with us."

Hinata listen on in silence she hadn't expected this, she wasn't sure what she expect from him really.

"But, I'm not."

"Why?" Hinata was shocked and that was the first thing that spill past her lips

" I want you, you want me, we want each other. It happens." He said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"But, you're not allowed to do things like that when you're in a relationship." Hinata whispers out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, " Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

She looks up at him before shifting her eyes, " No." She whispers out.

"So who are you to tell me what I am and am not allowed to do in my relationship." He countered back.

She hung her head before apologizing to him.

He looked at her," Have you ever been in a friendship with a male?" He asked, he knew the answer ,but he wanted to hear it from her. To make sure his plan was on the right course.

Hinata only relationship she's had with a male was her fathers and her bodyguards and those two boys she kissed at her party but she doubt that counted.

"I...um...no."

"So you have no male friends." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata shook her head no, Sakura was her one and only friend.

" I'll be your friend."

Hinata head snapped up and her eyes were wide.

"What?" She ask astound.

"I said I'll be your friend, but there something you got to know about male and female friendships."

Hinata listen on as Sasuke stepped closer to her, invading her personal space.

"Sometimes they can get physical, and it's normal." He said as he grabbed a piece of her hair and rubbed it against his fingers.

" I...I...are you sure?"

"Hn." He said as he looked her in her eyes.

His intense gaze cause her to lose her train of thought.

"They help each other out, and I'm going to help you out with your kissing." He says smoothly as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

Hinata felt her eyelids lower as his lips hover over hers.

"But, not tonight, tonight we're going to a friends party, get dressed." He says as he takes a step back and passes by her to get to the door to wait for her to get dress.

Once he was gone, Hinata felt like she could think again,but shit now she had to get dressed for some party, so much for sleeping.

* * *

**AN: 1)So did anyone listen to the song? If you did, did you like it?. **

**2) Sorry guys I probably would have had this out yesterday but I've been too busy drowning in my otp's. NONE of my couples are together on my shows. Not one single one. So I've been watching youtube videos of them to help soothe my pain but it only intensify my feelings for them. ugh the life of a shipper is hard and stressful.**

**REVIEW ANSWERS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER**

**nyo-mila:****Ooown so cutie, you reply my review, that rly makes me happy!**

**That party must be really crazy, i remember once when i get a "little" drunk and didn't remember nothing about last night, some friends filmed me, and wow, we are not we when drunk or high right? Ooor we are what we would like to be when drunk... What a doubt.. Anyway, i know how nata felt, and i am expecting to see how she will react and what sasuke will do, i am really expecting to see the two of them to meet in a crazy shit party, and of course, make out in some closet, bedroom, on a table haha who knows!**

**Pleaseee update faaast!**

_Haha, yeah it was more of a rave but your party seemed like it was hella fun lol. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**XxYour DoomXx:****AWESOME! What I wouldn't give to know what happened that night. Oh yeah, I noticed that in my comment it said reward. Stupid autocorrect**

_Thank you! It's like the movie __The Hangover__, no one ones what happens lol. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**strawberry chizoey:****I freaking love this story i need a better word for this other then epic**

_I freaking love that you love my story! And thank you for saying that. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**izza-x23:****Yeah : ) you update quick. Keep going**

_Will do! Thanks for taking the time to review!_

**Lyla:****good story**

_Thank you Lyla! Thanks for taking the time to review!_


End file.
